


Control

by luckless_is_me



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged Up! Hiro (he's seventeen), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And with some plot (I swear it's there if you squint really REALLY hard), Cautiously rated E (might be M), Consensual, Established Relationship, Heavy Hidashi, M/M, Masturbation, PWP... minus some porn, Please Ignore My Summaries (they're always terrible), Tadashi lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckless_is_me/pseuds/luckless_is_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I’ll be in charge this time, little brother.” </p><p>Hiro blinks up at him dumbly, his mouth falling open, his heart suddenly hammering away in his chest. He doesn’t know what to think. Their sexual escapades always play out like clockwork. He instigates contact. He makes demands. And he’s the one who inevitably finishes the both of them off by riding up and down his brother’s thick cock. </p><p>He likes their system, but there’s something dangerously new about this— being trapped underneath his older brother, being told what he can and cannot do. </p><p>Mentally, he’s not sure if he likes it or not, but the quickly growing damp spot on his shorts seems to decide for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there! Welcome to... this thing. I'm going to start out by saying that I haven't written anything even vaguely sexually graphic in almost five years- and I wasn't so great at it then- but I use this site for practice so, um, yeah. Have some porn practice? (̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶)̶
> 
> And, yeah. That's it. I hope you enjoy my lame attempt at porn. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work. All characters belong to Disney/Marvel.

"Next time, I want you to take control."

He waits until they're deep in post coital bliss before he says it, when he's stretched across his older brother's chest and his lips are pressed against his neck, the air still and lazy between them. He twists to the side and their bare chests slide against each other, drying sweat and his own fluids sticking to them like glue, binding them together in a way he can't seem to get enough of. The air conditioner kicks on in the corner of the room and Hiro feels himself shiver when the chilly air glides over his naked back.

Tadashi hums against him, the vibrations rumbling along his ribcage. His calloused hands tighten around Hiro's slim thighs; his flaccid cock brushes against his brother's used hole. Hiro moans appreciatively; his big brother is always so warm. "Control," he asks lazily, his voice a little dazed.

It's unsurprising. They've spent most of the day getting reacquainted with each other's bare skin, each other's moans and fevered movements— not that they ever forgot any of it in the first place.

Hiro props himself up on his elbows. Tadashi smiles at him, tilting his chin. He steals a kiss— the short, chaste kind that Hiro knows he loves— and Hiro lets him. "Uh-huh," he mumbles quietly so he doesn't scare him away, "I want you to take control."

Tadashi's brows furrow questioningly and Hiro sighs, biting at the inside of his cheek and looking to the side of the room where his old action figures are gathering dust. He had hoped that he could bring it up casually— that this would be one of those things that Tadashi just instantly understood without him having to spell it out for him. He is not so lucky.

"The next time we have— we have, um, _sex_ ," he still doesn't like saying the word, "I want you to take control. You know, be in charge? That sort of thing."

Coffee colored irises blink up at him; thin lips pull into a frown. "I thought— um," Tadashi nibbles at his lower lip and lifts himself up until he's leaning back against the headboard; Hiro shifts to sit more comfortably in his lap. "I thought you were happy with— with the way things are. I mean, if you're not, I don't want to force you to—"

Hiro cuts him off with a kiss, quickly replacing his lips with the palms of his hands, one right over the other. He huffs. Tadashi's taking this the wrong way. They've been doing this for months now— holding hands, kissing, having sex— and he's spent every step of the way assuring Tadashi that _yes, this is_ _ **exactly**_ _what he wants._

Except it _isn't_.

Because he loves what they have now and he really wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but he can't help but want _more_. He's always been spoiled; he's always been just a little too greedy. And with Tadashi, he's come to expect _everything_ — and Tadashi hasn't been giving him everything. He's been holding back. Hiro can see it in the way his fingers twitch against his hips like they want to clamp down but won't, in the way he nips against his neck but always stops himself from biting into his skin, from leaving a mark.

And Hiro doesn't know if Tadashi's holding himself back because he's still underage by almost a full year or because they're _brothers_ or because he's scared he's going to end up hurting him. It doesn't really matter to him why Tadashi's holding back. He just knows he doesn't want him to.

He wants Tadashi to lose control of himself. He wants Tadashi to _dominate_ him like he has the daring suspicion his big brother _wants_ to.

He wants Tadashi to show as much investment in their relationship as he does, to not always just give in to whatever he wants and whatever makes him happy, to be a little selfish.

Hiro wants Tadashi to want things _from_ him— and he wants to be able to give them to him, like a real couple. Like a real couple that doesn't have to sneak around because one of them is still underage and they're both blood related.

"I am happy," he says confidently, pressing their foreheads together. His thighs tremble. "And you're not forcing me to do anything. I just want— I just want you to be in control for a change. If you don't like it or _I_ don't like it, we can stop. Okay?"

Chapped lips press against his palm. Hiro smiles and moves his hands away, blushing at the feeling of Tadashi's fingers kneading into the globes of his bare arse. "Can I— can I just think about it… for a while, at least?"

Tadashi turns his head away and Hiro feels himself melt. It wasn't quite the answer he wanted, but okay. He's not a very patient person, but he'll wait. He'll wait for Tadashi. "As long as you promise to actually consider it."

"I promise."

Their lips press together, chaste and sweet and then long and messy. Tadashi's fingers push inside of him, where he's already stretched and used and sensitive, and Hiro feels heat travel down to his groin, cascading into a heady throb.

This isn't quite what he wants, but he sees no reason to complain.

* * *

 

Over the next several weeks, nothing changes.

Their brief post coital conversation is pushed aside and things continue as they always have. Tadashi is attentive and careful. He presses chaste kisses against Hiro's cheeks and runs the pads of his calloused fingers down his thighs in the same cautious way that his baby brother has come to expect and cherish. He does not tighten his grip on Hiro's adolescent hips when the boy rides on top of him, sweaty and needy across his thighs, nor does he leave behind any marks outside of the dainty nips he presses against his baby brother's neck.

And as the days pass, Hiro begrudgingly accepts that Tadashi isn't comfortable being in control of their less than innocent interactions. He isn't happy about it, but for the sake of maintaining what they already have, he doesn't mention it again. By the end of the second week, he completely forgets the fact that he bothered to bring it up at all.

Tadashi does not.

* * *

 

"'Dashi," Hiro whines against Tadashi's clothed knee, his voice muffled by the coarse denim as he nuzzles against it, "play with me."

His words are innocent enough, but the way he presses his hips into his brother's bed is anything but. He cants against the comforter with rough jerks of his narrow hips, relishing in the sound of Tadashi's breath catching in his throat, the thumping of precariously balanced textbooks falling to the floor. It's late and the noise is unnecessary, but with Aunt Cass away to visit friends, he's not inclined to care.

They rarely get to have the house to themselves and Tadashi is _ruining_ it.

"Hiro, we can't," his older brother grumbles. Moments later, calloused fingers push his face to the side and skinny, jean-clad legs are crossed underneath their owner, completely out of reach. "I have to study."

The younger of them groans, propping himself up on his elbows. His lips mold themselves into scowl and coffee colored irises glare at him weakly. Normally, Hiro isn't so forward, but two weeks of hidden kisses and barely substantial petting have left him woefully unsatisfied. He's seventeen and the heavy throbbing between his legs is more than enough to motivate him.

"Come on, _'Dashi_. You've been studying all day."

A sigh. "I know, I know. It's just that finals are coming up soon and I really—"

"Don't you want to play with me," Hiro pouts, cutting him off with blinking chocolate brown eyes and a trembling lower lip. Tadashi has never been able to resist him when he's like this. It's playing dirty, but it's mostly harmless. Tadashi always does well on his tests, with or without studying, and— well, he isn't used to being denied. "You used to always make time to play with me."

Tadashi flushes, the skin along his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, the tips of his ears reddening. "Not _this_ kind of playing," he mumbles in protest, glancing back down at the textbook in his lap. He shifts it as if he's hiding something.

And Hiro smirks with all the mischievousness of the seventeen year old teenager he is.

Carefully, he crawls along the bed and deposits himself into his brother's lap, pulling the textbook away and settling across Tadashi's thighs with a slight little twist of his hips. He's hard already, rigid and needy, and he makes sure that his brother can feel it in the way he slides against him, the way he pants against the throbbing pulse point at his neck. "Come on, it won't take very long," he whines. "You can go right back to studying when we're done and I'll leave you alone, okay? Please?"

Tadashi stiffens at the feel of him, at the way his little brother's hips press into his groin, grinding them together with the sort of ease that only comes from months of practice. He lets out a shaky breath and he can literally feel the way Hiro's lips curl into a satisfied grin when he slides his hands down his baby brother's back and presses against the tiny indentations there, mesmerizing even through the thick cotton of his shirt.

Nimble fingers thumb at the button of his older brother's jeans while pretty pink lips suck along his neck. Tadashi's breath hitches when those fingers slide inside the waistband of his boxers, teasing little touches playing with his thick curls before circling around his base. He's not entirely hard yet, barely even there because he hadn't been planning anything like this tonight and talking about it can only push him so far, but he stiffens quickly in his younger sibling's practiced hands.

Hiro lifts his head up at the feeling of his brother's flesh throbbing against his palm. Doe brown eyes dance with mirth. "See? Now, is this so hard," he teases.

Tadashi blinks. Once, twice— and then he grins, the corners of his lips turning upward in an almost mockery of a smile.

"Um, Tadashi," Hiro questions, stilling against him with his head tilted slightly to the side as apprehension slowly grows in the pit of his stomach. It does nothing to soothe his raging hard-on. "What are you—"

His older brother presses a kiss to his chin, followed by another to the corner of his mouth, and Hiro has almost completely relaxed again by the time he feels calloused fingers digging in to the protruding bones around his hips And then those fingers that he knows so well are pulling him down and he's twisting his hips to accommodate and— _oh_.

He's still fully clothed, but the feeling of rutting against his brother has him moaning unexpectedly. His mouth falls open; his pupils dilate. He grabs the broad shoulders in front of him in an attempt to steady himself before he rolls his hips back down, grinding them against the feeling of Tadashi's rigid cock through the worn fabric of his khaki shorts and plaid boxers. It isn't exactly the obscene feeling of naked flesh against naked flesh that he wants, but the friction is more than enough to have him leaking into his underwear, the moist slide of precum dripping down his inner thighs.

His cheeks flush; his hips roll. And those fingers press, press, press against him— tighter and tighter and—

Hiro's back hits the mattress with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. His hips cant into the empty air and the eyes he didn't realize he'd closed pop open.

Tadashi smiles down at him from where he's hovering, just over his chest, just out of reach. His face is flushed and his breathing is heavy. Hiro can just barely feel the head of his erection pressing solidly against his thigh through his brother's tight jeans.

He whines and attempts to buck up in to it, writhing about on the bed, but Tadashi twists himself to the side and Hiro can't quite reach. "'Dashi, _please_ ," he pouts.

Tadashi nuzzles against his chest with the side of his head; he presses a chaste kiss to the shell of his little brother's ear. "Please, what?"

Hiro huffs and pushes his hips up as high as they'll go— but he can't get the friction back. He can't even get a touch. " _Tadashi_."

He means for it to come out forceful and maybe even a little demanding, but it sounds more like a desperate whine. And when Tadashi just lingers above him with one eyebrow raised in amusement, he huffs in frustration and pushes himself up onto his elbows in order to shorten the distance between them. He presses their mouths together with more force than necessary, their teeth clanking painfully for just the barest of moments before their lips meld and he thrusts his tongue into his older brother's mouth in a silent command for him to _hurry it up, please_.

Tadashi chuckles against his lips, the sound coming out wet and garbled, before he pushes Hiro back down by his shoulders. They separate with an obscene pop, a thick strand of saliva falling against Hiro's chin.

"Nuh, uh, uh," he tuts from just out of reach. "I didn't say you could do that."

Doe brown orbs blink. Nimble fingers knot against the comforter. "I don't under—"

"You said you wanted me to be in control," Tadashi cuts him off by way of explanation, lowering himself to press a kiss to his little brother's temple. It eases some of the shock from his words. "And you _did_ interrupt me. So, I think I'll be in charge this time, _little brother_."

Hiro continues to blink up at him dumbly, his mouth falling open, his heart suddenly hammering away in his chest. He doesn't know what to think. Their sexual escapades always play out like clockwork. He instigates contact. He makes demands. And he's the one who inevitably finishes the both of them off by riding up and down his brother's thick cock.

He likes their system, but there's something dangerously new about this— being trapped underneath his older brother, being told what he can and cannot do.

Mentally, he's not sure if he likes it or not, but the quickly growing damp spot on his shorts seems to decide for him.

But not quickly enough, because the smug look on Tadashi's face begins to crumble. His coffee colored irises dart away; his chapped lower lip gets trapped between rows of perfectly straight teeth. "If that's okay… I mean— we don't— only if you still… want to?"

"I—," Hiro swallows audibly, spreading his legs to relieve at least some of the pressure, willing himself to calm down. He only vaguely remembers the conversation that Tadashi's referring to and he hasn't really been expecting anything to come of it, but… Well, now that the opportunity has presented itself, he doesn't really see a reason to say no. It's not like this isn't what he wanted in the first place. "Yeah— yeah. This is a-okay. Definitely."

"Yeah?" Tadashi smiles down at him, his lips a little crooked, his eyes a little unsure. "I mean— because if you don't want to or— or you decide you want to stop, we can—"

" _Tadashi_ ," Hiro rolls his eyes and pushes himself up onto his palms to press a chaste kiss against his older brother's chin because _god, will he just stop worrying already?_ "I'm fine, okay? If I want you to stop, I'll tell you to."

"Okay, okay," Tadashi mumbles, mostly to himself. "And if anything makes you uncomfortable— anything at all— you'll tell me, right?"

"Yes, _mother_ , I'll be sure to tell you," Hiro groans, nibbling at his older brother's lips for added effect. He rolls his hips into the empty air, where Tadashi is still just out of reach and his too hard prick is still straining against his shorts. "Can we just get on with it? Please?"

"Hiro, this isn't—," he lets out a frustrated sort of noise, only barely muffled by the impatient kisses his little brother is peppering along his chin. "I just don't want to hurt you or— or force you in to anything, okay? I need to make sure everything's alright and that you'll actually tell me to stop if you need me to."

Chocolate brown eyes soften; Hiro lets himself fall back down to the bed with a muted thump. "Okay, okay," his voice comes out shaky without him meaning it to, "I promise if you do something I don't like, I'll tell you, alright? 'Stop' means 'stop,' yeah?"

"Yeah," Tadashi whispers into his neck, leaning down so that he's covering him almost completely with his broader body. Hiro's grown over the last few years, but he's still just as thin as he always has been, gangly with too big eyes and pretty pink lips.

They lay like that for a moment— maybe two— before Hiro rolls his hips upwards and grinds himself against his brother's torso, because Tadashi's within reach now and he's been like this for far too long already.

And of course, Tadashi immediately pulls away, lifting himself up with a slightly lopsided smile and teasing almond-shaped eyes. Hiro almost hates him for it (except he couldn't even if he tried). "Someone's impatient."

"Someone's slow," he snaps back, growling under his breath. His bottom lip sticks out in a pout; his legs press together. "If you don't hurry it up, I'm going to take care of this myself."

It's a weak threat at best, but coffee colored irises blink down at him and thin lips curl into a surprised, impish sort of smile. "Actually," Tadashi starts, shifting onto his side, "I think that's a _marvelous_ idea. Why don't you do that?"

"Why don't I…," Hiro trails, pushing himself up until he's seated back against the headboard, doe brown eyes staring at his brother incredulously. "You want me to— to do _that_?" His voice comes out a tone too high, scandalized.

"It was your idea," Tadashi smirks, rolling himself until he's seated cross-legged at his little brother's side. He pulls him closer, and with just the slightest bit of maneuvering, Hiro shuffles into his lap, his back pressed against his older brother's toned chest. Tadashi runs his calloused fingers along Hiro's inner thighs, the fabric of his shorts catching just slightly when his palm presses against the outline of his erection. Hiro's breath hitches, his hips cant forward with a jolt— and Tadashi relishes in the quickly darkening damp spot beneath his hand. "Plus," he presses a kiss just beneath his temple, "I think it could be fun."

"You think it could be fun for me to masturbate," Hiro deadpans, looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, trying to ignore the way Tadashi continues to palm him through his clothes. It doesn't quite work with the way his breath catches in his throat and his thighs tremble, but he keeps going anyway. "Isn't me trying to avoid that the whole reason you're not studying right now?"

"Would you rather I be studying right now," Tadashi retaliates with a grin, eyes dancing with barely contained mirth. "Besides, I'm not asking you to masturbate. I'm _telling_ you I want to _watch_ you masturbate."

Doe brown eyes blink dumbly, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh,'" Tadashi laughs. "Come on, now, I want to watch you."

Careful fingers pull Hiro back until he's resting against his older brother's chest, and Hiro finds himself going along with them, leaning backwards until he can just faintly feel the thump-thump of Tadashi's beating heart through his shirt. He sucks in a deep breath, chocolate brown eyes looking towards his brother questioningly as he slowly begins to run one of his hands down to the button of his pants. His fingers probe the metal ornament before they still.

He blinks at his brother, his bottom lip sucked firmly between his teeth, and Tadashi motions for him to continue, those coffee colored eyes of his expectant and maybe even a little hopeful.

And Hiro feels himself exhale and thrust his hand into his shorts before he even realizes what he's doing. He twists for a second, accommodating— and then his head falls back against his brother's shoulder and his fingers curl around his straining cock and— _god, he needed this_ _ **yesterday**_.

The pressure isn't quite what he wants because he's used to his older brother's hands and he's so much _better_ at this than he is, but it still feels heavenly with the way it relieves the growing ache in his loins. He moans without meaning to, his wrist twisting around the thin fabric of his boxers in an effort to get a little more friction, to get just a little more movement because as wonderful as this feels it just isn't enough.

His fingers squeeze, tightening and loosening as he moves his hand up and down. His breath hitches; his heart hammers in his chest. And he's just so _close_ , but not quite _there_ and—

"Take your pants off."

He stills, stopped by the fingers loosely wrapped around his arm, the demand whispered against his ear. His low whine is answered by a laugh.

"Come on, Hiro. I said I wanted to _watch_ you. I can't do that when you're still fully dressed, now, can I?"

A wet kiss is pressed against his cheek, light and sweet and teasing— and he wants to protest. He wants to tell Tadashi _'no,'_ because he's never touched himself in front of his brother and somehow it's more embarrassing than anything else they've ever done together. He wants to keep the thin layer of protection that his clothes provide.

But this is Tadashi. He's safe. And there's something about the demanding and the teasing that makes him want to keep going, that makes it almost impossible for him to say _'no.'_

So, he doesn't.

Instead, Hiro shucks his pants with little fanfare, twisting around on Tadashi's lap, his shorts and boxers sliding down his hips as soon as he lifts them. He kicks the garments into the corner of the room; his shirt follows seconds afterwards for good measure. Caught up in the momentum of the moment, he only realizes how naked he is when his bare back touches his brother's clothed chest, his cardigan soft and warm against his naked skin.

A ruby red blush paints his cheeks almost immediately. The air conditioner kicks on in the corner of the room and the chilly air that accompanies it does nothing to cool his heated skin. Because he's naked in front of his brother who is still fully clothed and there's something absolutely _mortifying_ about that.

"You're beautiful."

Another kiss is planted on his cheek; a dozen or so more are peppered along the back of his neck, in his unruly hair, anywhere his brother can reach. He tries to make a sound, maybe a biting remark, but it comes out as a low whine and the lips ghosting along the shell of his ear abruptly come to a halt.

"Do you want to stop?"

Hiro shakes his head before he even comprehends the question, a desperate whimper low in his throat. And Tadashi just nuzzles against him, pressing their cheeks together, bringing his mouth just by his ear. "Then keep going."

Tadashi's voice is a whisper, quiet and controlled, but the shiver that runs down Hiro's spine in response is almost terrifyingly pleasant. It soaks into his ears and twists along his ribs, only to cascade downwards and take root deep within his pelvis. Whatever hardness he'd lost in his embarrassment comes back full force.

Carefully, his hand slides back down and his nimble digits wrap around his reddened cock with little prompting. He starts out slow, stroking himself from the base to the tip, swiping his thumb along the slit to wipe away the steady drops of precum pooling there, but soon enough, the pressure building deep in his gut urges him to go faster, to twist his wrist a little more, to buck his hips into his hand.

And it might not be his _brother's_ hand, but Tadashi is watching— careful and intent with his calloused fingers running along his naked ribs and his breath panting against his ear, his hard cock pressing against him through his jeans— and for some reason, that makes his breath catch in his throat and his heart hammer in his chest, his blood singe in his veins.

"Spread your legs more."

He does so without thinking, responding to the quiet command by hiking his leg up and out of the way, his hand continuing in its erratic movements. _Up and down, squeeze and release—_ and all too soon he feels the tension in his groin begin to loosen, to let go and—

"Come on, Hiro. I want to watch you _cum_."

His hips jerk upwards— one, two, three times— and his mouth falls open as he cums, a satisfied, breathless moan filling the space between them. His fingers falter, working himself through it, just like his brother always does— and he doesn't stop until he's overly sensitive and his thighs are trembling too much for him to keep them steady.

His hand is messy and the coarse material of his brother's jeans is uncomfortable against his bare skin, but the smile stretched across Tadashi's face is an even better reward than the intensity of his delayed orgasm.

"You did so well," Tadashi murmurs, leaning against his back to brush his hands along his baby brother's inner thighs, over his charged skin and overly sensitive hips. He ghosts another kiss along Hiro's neck before gently turning his head and pressing their lips together.

Hiro whines into it, his throat vibrating wantonly as Tadashi's tongue slides through his parted lips. Normally, he fights his brother for control when they kiss, but this time, he lets Tadashi explore uninterrupted, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, filling his senses with the smell of green tea and sandalwood. Of _Tadashi_.

It isn't long before Tadashi pulls away, a thin strand of saliva connecting them for only the barest of seconds before it breaks into the abyss, lost somewhere amongst the comforter's folds. Hiro blinks at his brother lazily, the chill in the room running down his legs, exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. He tries to smile, but it comes out crooked and maybe a little too satisfied.

"You okay there, knucklehead," Tadashi chortles, running the pad of his thumb along his baby brother's cheek, knocking his sweat-soaked bangs away from his forehead.

Hiro hums in response. Doe brown eyes blink, heavy and slow. "Sleepy," he slurs.

"Stay awake. You're not done."

His voice comes out as a command, loving but demanding, and the playful smirk that twists Tadashi's lips is nothing short of exhilarating. It sends a shiver down Hiro's spine that settles along his ribs and curls his toes, but it isn't enough to distract him from his brother's tilting body, from the sound of the bedside drawer opening and closing before he rights himself again.

Tadashi grabs his messy hand with one of his own and answers Hiro's questioning eyes with a smirk. He brings his hand up to his mouth and _licks_ , his tongue coating his baby brother's sticky digits. He sucks his fingers into his mouth— one right after the other— until they're clean before moving down to his palm. And Hiro watches on, mesmerized, his eyes half-lidded, his body sinking back into his brother's warm chest, the cloth pleasant and soft against his spine.

He's comfortable and sated enough to fall asleep, but Tadashi's words are ringing in his ears and his tongue is running over his palm and his other hand is curling his fingers around a cool, thin vial and—

Hiro blinks, straightening his back and looking down at it with widening brown eyes. _Lubricant_ ; he recognizes the bottle. "What…?"

Calloused fingers work it open and his newly cleaned hand is guided to the opening. "I did say you weren't done, didn't I," Tadashi coos into his ear.

And when his fingers coat themselves in lube and he's pushed onto his hands and knees, spread open for his big brother's watchful eyes, Hiro vaguely realizes that he may have created a monster.

"Keep going."

He does what he's told anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶.̶
> 
> Well, this was literally the most embarrassing thing I've ever written. Four times, because I apparently cannot write. And there was supposed to be a whole additional scene tacked onto this, but I just couldn't do it (̶m̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶m̶b̶a̶r̶r̶a̶s̶s̶m̶e̶n̶t̶)̶. I hope it wasn't too awful anyway. 
> 
> Also, I'm still practicing present tense, so please let me know if I screwed it up anywhere. 
> 
> Production: This will probably be the end of my consecutive Sunday updates for now, but I have some more story ideas that I'm hoping to plot out over the next few days. So, I'll be back. Eventually. ^^;
> 
> Comments are welcomed and responded to. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> A̶l̶s̶o̶,̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶t̶i̶c̶k̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶l̶?̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶


End file.
